Path to Enlightenment - Part Four
by Lillian
Summary: Cordelia has an audition as Angel turns to an unlikely source to locate the second hellmouth. (Part 5&6 posted later today)


ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS - Noonish  
  
"Holly's gone!" Xander shouted from the elevator as it came to a grinding stop. Xander opened the gate and walked through Angel's office to where Cordelia and Wesley were sitting at the research table.  
  
"Damn! She was our only source in locating this second hellmouth," Wesley said. He removed his glasses in a way that reminded Xander of Giles.   
  
"It was probably the shirt that scared her away," Cordelia said referring to Xander's choice in the Lame-man's apparel.   
  
Cordelia opened her planner and began crossing things off the to do list with a smile on her face. Insult Xander, check! Score one for the returning champion Queen C, and zero for the rookie, Zeppoboy! She closed the planner and placed it into her gym bag as she lifted it off the floor.   
  
"Don't worry Xander," Cordelia began, "we'll think of something. Too bad you guys shot down my idea to tag her."   
  
"Hey, where you going?" Xander asked.   
  
"She has an audition today," Wesley informed Xander. "God help us," he whispered under his breath.   
  
He had to give her points for courage. She had no real talent when it came to acting. The audiences of America were just not ready for Sunnydale's Cordelia Chase and Wesley wagered they never would be.   
  
"What's product this time?" he asked.   
  
"Something…Little…Little Man's Big," Cordelia started struggling to remember.  
  
"Big Man's Little Donuts! I love that place!" Xander said practically running to salivate at Cordelia's feet. "Are you going to meet the Big Man? Can I go with you? I can say I'm your Agent," Xander begged.   
  
Cordelia laughed at the thought of Xander as her agent as she applied one last coat of lipstick.   
  
"I don't think so dough-for-brains. Besides, you could only pull off being some lesser known porno star's agent," Cordelia said as she gave Xander the once over before walking to the door.  
  
Xander looked down with a frown at his outfit and then looked back at Cordelia as a large grin crept across his face, "Really?"  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Tell Angel I will be back to help patrol tonight," and with that she walked out the door.  
  
Xander ran to the door and shouted down the hall, "Bring back some samples if the have any!"   
  
Xander turned back to see Wesley's nose back in the book. "So, you gonna to tell Angel about Holly or should I?" Xander asked taking a seat at the research table.  
  
Wesley and Cordelia had been looking for information on the original four demons that escaped from hell by mixing their blood with that of a human. So far they had found very little. Even a call into Giles had turned up fruitless. They needed to know not only the location of this inactive hellmouth, but also what was needed to open it.  
  
  
MIDDLE PLAIN OF EXISTENCE - Where time does not apply  
  
"Her plan is to lead the warrior, the seer, and the Watchers into Triton's awaiting arms," Iris said.   
  
Jordan looked around to see the other nine Powers nod in agreement to Iris's words. She had called them all to this plain of safety to discuss her current assignment. The Powers That Be could take on any shape that they wanted too, most choosing human form to speak with Jordan.   
  
"They will succeed where others have failed, as they have done in the past," a voice proclaimed.   
  
"You are forgetting, they do not have the Slayer at their side this time," a deep voice bellowed. Jordan looked over to see her old friend, always the voice of doubt.   
  
"They will not need the Slayer," Jordan began, "they're all stronger then they realize. They will kill the second Master as a warning to the darkness."  
  
"They will lose a champion to the light. Are you willing to risk that loss?"   
  
"Yes, I am," Jordan said knowing who they meant.  
  
"So it shall be," Iris said.   
  
ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS - Sunset   
  
"I've lost the ability to read! I can't read anymore!" Xander complained aloud. "Not even if you bribed me with a box of Big Man's Little donuts."  
  
They had been sitting in the office since morning looking through every possible foot, side and watcher's note with nothing to show for their efforts.  
  
"Are there cliff notes to these Watcher diaries? Some are a little long winded," Xander said as Wesley poured himself another cup of Cordelia's special coffee. Special in the fact that she considered it to be coffee, a beverage one supposed safe for human consumption.   
  
"Wait till you get your first Slayer," Wesley challenged. "You will want to write down every event in her life, no matter how small."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Maybe I'll be the rebel like Buffy," Xander said. "Yeah, ya know, shake things up a bit!"   
  
"I think things are as shook up as they are going to get Xander. I mean look at Buffy, a Vampire Slayer in love with a vampire. If we as Watchers where not required to pass a health exam every year…well suffice it to say most would have died of a heart condition," Wesley said.  
  
"All I'm saying is, would it kill Angel to help with the research once in awhile?" Xander said slamming another useless book closed.  
  
"Angel," Wesley said.  
  
"Yes! Broodboy,all here-I-am-fall-for-my-charming-good-looks-and-I'll-try-not-to-drink-your-blood-or-lose-my-soul," Xander said looking up to see Wesley starring over his shoulder.  
  
"He's right behind me it's he?" Xander whispered.   
  
He turned around to see Angel standing at his office door leaning against the frame, one eyebrow raised.   
  
"Angel my man, ready to patrol?" Xander asked trying to figure out what all Angel heard during his last 30 seconds of yammering. "I hear the bell on the collar look is making a come back this year," Xander said.  
  
"Have you found anything?" Angel asked Wesley.  
  
"Nothing," Wesley said.  
  
"I have one more resource we haven't tried yet," Angel said walking over to Cordelia's desk and opening her Rolodex. He punched in the number and looked over to the table where Wesley and Xander sat behind a mountain of books.  
  
"Lindsey McDonald please. Thank you," Angel said.  
  
"Of course, call evil. Evil always knows where the hellmouth is!" Xander said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Lindsey, we need your help," Angel said. He reached for a piece of paper and a pen to write down an address and then hung up the phone without another word.  
  
Xander got up from the table and walked over to Cordelia's desk. "He just gave you the address to hell?" Xander asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to meet him at this address so we don't get our W&H informant killed," Angel said. "Wait here for Cordelia."  
  
"Her audition must not have gone well. She should have been here an hour ago," Wesley stated.  
  
  
DEVIL'S DEN - Corner of Sunset and March Avenue - 9: 00 PM  
  
  
The music was loud and the entire room was filled with smoke, but Angel had no problem picking out Lindsey from the rest of the crowd. He walked over and took a seat across from the only man in a three-piece suit.  
  
"I'm surprised they haven't killed you yet," Angel began, "you've been a great help to our side."  
  
"What can I say. I'm the best damn lawyer money can buy," Lindsey said. A waitress walked over to him and set his drink on the table.  
  
"Thanks Bonnie. Nothing for my friend here," Lindsey said tossing a fifty on her tray. "Sorry, they don't serve your drink of choice here Angel. But you should get to know Bonnie," he said taking a sip from his drink.  
  
"She's not my type," Angel replied.  
  
"She's got a lot of contacts underground, and she's not afraid of the things that go bump in the night," Lindsey said. Angel met Lindsey's gaze after doing a quick sweep of the place visually.   
  
"When and where?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm afraid you are asking the wrong questions Angel," Lindsey said setting his drink back down on the table. "Don't you want to know what they need to open it?"  
  
"What opens it?" Angel asked.  
  
Lindsey moved his glass around in circles with his fingertips as he paused for dramatic affect, "What do they always need Angel? Lindsey said.  
  
Angel scowled at Lindsey and looked to the floor as he tried to figure out who was needed for the sacrifice that would open the hellmouth. It would have to be someone with great power, like the Slayer whose blood freed the first Master.   
  
"Tell me, did Cordelia get the part?" Lindsey asked with a smile on his face.  
END PART FOUR   
  
Don't miss the vampire smack down as the gang tries to save a member of their family.   



End file.
